Talk:Charcoal (Skyrim)
Source of making Steel This wiki claims charcoal can be used to make steel, as far as I can tell from in game and searches this is false. (2012-08-17T11:51:50) : I think so, too. I could not produced from 2 Iron Ores and Charcoal to Steel Ingot at a Smelter. So, I added in this article.--Gurgate (talk) 04:24, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Nobody indicated the source Charcoal could be used to make Steel Ingot in vanilla Skyrim, so I removed it.--Gurgate (talk) 10:40, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::On Earth, steel is made with lots of Iron and a little bit of what we call COKE, which is essentially Charcoal, and because it is a material that comes up in the smithing sales inventory, one could conclude that the writers were going to use some combination of the two as the recipe for Steel Ingots, but somehow they created a new use for the substance Corundum, which doesn't contain carbon, since it is a form of Aluminum Oxide. They might have meant to use Carborundum, which is Silicon Carbonate, but I think they might have been thinking of Chromium, which is used to make Stainless Steel. Then again, we're talking about people who don't know that Ebony is WOOD. TodKarlson (talk) 18:43, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I think that it is related to TES:TRIVIA or TES:NOTE. For editing instance , Ebony Ingot#Trivia --Gurgate (talk) 08:48, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: I'm not sure what you're trying to say, Gurgate. I was just explaining my theory of why blacksmiths are selling charcoal, even though it's not used in the game as an alloying agent. I even provided links to allow anyone interested an easy path to source info. Frankly, no one should make their own steel ingots. Save your iron ore (& silver ore) until you get the Transmute (Mineral Ore) spell, which will allow you to convert your iron ore into silver ore, which can then be transmuted into gold ore. Cha-ching! I have 1132 gold ingots (worth 113,200 Septims) simply by buying iron & silver ore whenever possible & mining the rather common iron deposits throughout Skyrim. TodKarlson (talk) 05:43, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Not to mention using the Transmute spell levels up the Alteration (Skyrim) skill.DarthOrc (talk) 09:17, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yes, it does. My character is maxed out at level 81.5, but I haven't messed with the Vampire & Werewolf skill trees, yet. I intended to play as a Mage and therefore spent all my leveling points on Magicka (900 whilst leaving Health & Stamina at 100), but my bows are so effective, that I don't usually mess with magic, except when I forced myself to in order to max out all my skills. Okay, I have 2 Dead Thralls (Bandit Chief & Forsworn Ravanger {Ice Mage}), that's magic. TodKarlson (talk) 03:08, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Alas, we both also have characters maxed out at level 81.4. The Werewolf and Vampire skill trees don't level up your character, (they have their own perks as well). >:-(